earth1fandomcom-20200214-history
Perpetua
History Perpetua is the first creator and the mother of the Monitor, Anti-Monitor and the World Forger. Long ago, Perpetua and her kind, the Super Celestials, were sent by The Source to create whole new systems of life within the greater Omniverse. Unlike her brothers and sisters, Perpetua wanted to bring down her masters by creating something meant to live forever. Thus, she created the first Multiverse billions of years ago using the Seven Hidden Forces of the Universe to be a self-sustaining weapon against her masters and also created her children from the Overvoid, Mar Novu, Alpheus and Mobius, to monitor each realms of matter within her Multiverse. Five billion years later, Perpetua merged the Humans and the Martians with their worlds to create an army of Apex Predator meant to live and fight for eternity in order to prepare herself to go to war against the Judges of the Source. However, her sons alerted the Judges of the Source on her actions and they sent a cosmic raptor to seal her and the Totality of her powers in the Source Wall which the raptor created. And the Multiverse was remade properly. Perpetua was now forced to watch as her children grew weak without her guiding hand. She is the most feared being in the greater Omniverse, out of all her brothers and sisters tending the infinite Multiverses. After the Source Wall breaking during the invasion of the Dark Multiverse, the Totality crashed on Earth-1. Powers and Abilities Powers * Omnipotence: Perpetua possesses nigh-infinite powers, at full power she can remake the whole Multiverse in her image. Even Mar Novu, Mobius and Alpheus were unable to stop her without help. She can create Multiverses on a whim and merge Humans and Martians to create the Apex Predators. Even while asleep, planets formed around her fingers and galaxies were born and died around her. While in a weakened state she was able to turn Lex Luthor into an Apex Predator. Despite all of her great powers, Perpetua does not exceed the Judges of the Source or the cosmic raptor who sealed her when summoned by her sons. Perpetua wields the seven dark forces of the Universe which are: ** Still Force: A force based around entropy and inertia and the counter-energy to the Speed Force. It can negate motion, decelerating or even halting the conduit's aging, or create physical constructs. ** Invisible Spectrum: A force that feeds on buried primal emotions. The Invisible Spectrum is the counter-energy to the Emotional Spectrum. ** Tear of Extinction: A force that bring death to all living beings and immortals. It is driven toward isolation and solipsism. The Tear of Extinction is the counter-energy to the Life Force. ** Void Wind: The twin force of the Tear of Extinction capable of ending gods and snuffing out magic. The Void Wind is the counter-energy to the Sphere of the Gods. ** Black Apple: The counter-energy to the Collective Unconscious which gives others knowledge and wisdom. ** Sixth Note: A force beyond imagination itself. The counter-energy to the Dimensional Superstructure which governs all things imaginable and unimaginable. ** Faithlessness: The seventh Force, it is tied to the nature of Faith and appears to be associated with the concept of "Doom". * Cosmic Awareness: Perpetua can sense various events throughout the Multiverse and even the Sixth Dimension. * Clairvoyance: Perpetua can peer into the fourth dimension to see the future. Trivia and Notes * Perpetua is part of a race of Celestials that created life. Her brother is a figure called the Presence. While the Presence is undoubtably more worshipped, Perpetua had a heavier role in the creation of the Multiverse. * It was Perpetua's hand that Krona saw when he peered back at the Dawn of Time.